


There's Something I Need To Tell You

by Pie (potteresque_ire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/pseuds/Pie
Summary: Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, May 2018. Prompt "There's something I need to tell you now." Word count limit: 343 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).





	There's Something I Need To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Writcraft for organizing this inaugural round!

There’s something I need to tell you,  
Something about my skin.  
It’s Marked, people say, and it’s true,  
But I show it, for it reminds me of  
My faults in the past,  
Mistakes I’m unmaking in the present.  
It’s a battle scar  
For a soldier like me.  
   
There’s something I need to tell you,  
Something about my eyes.  
They’re cold, people say, and it’s true,  
But I use them, for they reveal who  
My true friends are, and who  
Trample on my name like dirt under their feet.  
They’re Foe-glasses  
For an outcast like me.  
   
There’s something I need to tell you,  
Something about my tongue.  
It’s sharp, people say, and it’s true,  
But I wield it, for it speaks of the  
Hate men are capable of,  
Injustices they turn a blind eye to.  
It’s a confession  
For a sinner like me.  
   
There’s something I need to tell you,  
Something about my soul.  
It’s blemished, people say, and it’s true,  
But I safeguard it, for it’ll mend, I’ve heard that much,  
Once repentance is complete, and  
Love imbues it like a balm.  
It’s a patient  
For a Healer like me.  
   
There’s something I need to tell you,  
Something about my heart.  
It’s shriveled, people say, and it’s true,  
But I care for it, for it’ll grow, I have faith that it will,  
Once it breaks free from its Darkness, and  
Light soothes and leavens its furrows one by one.  
It’s a seedling  
For a cultivator like me.  
   
There’s something I need to tell you,  
Something about my hand.  
It’s … well,  
People have said nothing about it yet,  
But they will, tomorrow,  
When it takes yours down the aisle,  
As it raises yours for a kiss.  
I’ll say this:  
It may be rough from fighting,  
From crawling back from the mud.  
It may be tired from telling cautionary tales,  
Calloused, perhaps, from mending and making things grow.  
But it’s mine, Harry, and  
It’ll be yours to keep.  
And this is something I need to tell you,  
Something I need to tell you now.


End file.
